The Cipher
by Wahidah Hime
Summary: Bill Cipher needs to keep a closer eye on the Pines while he continues to try and bring his plans to fruition. To do that, he asks Asgar Northwest to help him out. Requested by core of justice


**Prologue**

"Who are you?" The boy inside the grey-scaled world said.

"Name's Bill, and you're Asgar Northwest!" The triangle said with a laugh.

"How do you know that?" Asgar demanded.

"I know lots of things! LOTS OF THINGS!" As Bill said the last three words his voice dropped and images flashed behind his eyes. "Anyway, I gotta job for you, kid!"

"And that would be…?"

"There's some fellas I want spied on, you think you can do it?" An image of the Pines came into view. "They're called the Pines. You're going to Gravity Falls, aren't you?"

"Why do you need _me?_ You know lots of stuff, don't you?" Asgar asked.

"Sure, I do, kid! But I can't watch 'em 24/7! I got deals to make, plans to mull over!"

Asgar narrowed his eyes. "Why should I do that for you?"

Bill's eye crinkled in amusement as an image of a girl appeared on his body. Asgar inhaled sharply.

"I can give you a lot more to help you out, too, so…" Bill held out his hand which was now incased in flames. "Do we gotta deal?"

Asgar nodded and shook the demon's hand.

…

"You have fun when you get there, son," Asgar's father said.

"Yes, father," Asgar said obediently.

"And do give Preston and Priscilla your best behavior," Asgar's mother said.

"Yes, mother."

Asgar's father, Argus, was Preston Northwest's brother, like him, he had dark brown hair and dark eyes. Asgar's mother, Amara, was a pretty looking dark-skinned woman with skinny braids in her hair and dark green eyes. The two met seventeen years ago, in Gravity Falls and had fallen head over heels for one another almost instantly. Asgar looked almost like his mother, except for the brown eyes, which he inherited from his father.

As their car drove towards the gates, they opened and were allowed access. They stopped in front of the mansion, Asgar getting out and smiling. He felt like a twelve-year-old again. Back when Pacifica was eight and they played checkers and double eights and whatever things she wanted to play. He had never seen his cousin since and he was excited to see her again.

Argus knocked lightly on the door and a butler opened it. "Lords and Lady Northwest," he said with a bow.

"Why, hello there," Amara said with a smile as the family walked in.

Almost at once, the family walked in with grace and fancy outfits.

"Ah, Argus. You and your wife look amazing as always," Preston said with shaking his brother's hand. "Indeed," Argus said.

"And young Asgar! Ah, I haven't seen you in ages!" Pricilla said with a smile. "Aunt Pricilla, Uncle Preston," Asgar said politely then he turned to Pacifica. "And Cousin Pacifica."

"Hi Asgar!" Pacifica said excitedly before clearing her throat and saying, "I-I mean…greetings, Cousin Asgar."

"The bags are here…" Argus snapped his fingers and a servant came in, balancing bags. "Here we are!" The servant said.

"Thank you for watching our son," Amara said.

"No, no, it's fine," Preston said. "Really, us Northwests have to stick together in the sea of these…commoners…" The adults all sniffed.

"You've come at a lovely time," Pricilla said. "Our annual party is coming up."

"A shame we can't come," Argus said with a sigh.

"Yes, indeed," Preston said. "Ah, Pacifica. Show Asgar his room, will you?"

"Of course," Pacifica said. Asgar snapped his fingers and his servant carried his bags laboriously up the stairs.

"Your room is right next to mine," Pacifica said, returning to her excited self. "I bought some new board games. I know you love that stuff!"

Asgar smiled at his cousin. "Sounds fun."

"I know! Isn't it?" Pacifica exclaimed.

"Hey, Paz?" Asgar asked as Pacifica opened his large room and the servant went to work unpacking his things.

"Yes?" Pacifica asked.

"Do you know who the Pines are?"

Pacifica's excited face turned sour. "Uh, they are _the worst_ family in Gravity Falls. Especially that brain drunk girl Mabel and her geeky brother _Dipper."_

"Dipper?" Asgar repeated.

"I know, right? I think his parents hated him," Pacifica said.

"That's kind of obvious," Asgar snorted and the two of them snickered.

"Hey, uh, you know where I can find them?" Asgar asked sitting on the bed. His servant dropped one of his shoes on his knees and glared. "What the H man?!"

"Sorry, sir!" The servant said.

"You should be!" Asgar barked. Then he turned back to his cousin who was wrinkling her nose. "Why would you want to find them?"

"I have a little job to do per-say…I can't give you the details yet, though," Asgar said.

"Um, well their great uncle owns a tourist trap in the woods called the Mystery Shack. The real mystery is why anybody goes there; it's completely bogus."

"I think I'll probably pay them a visit," Asgar said.

"Good luck," Pacifica muttered.

 **AN: So, here's the prologue! This story was requested by core of justice! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
